oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Taku Taku no Mi
The Taku Taku no Mi (タクタクの実, Tick-Tick Fruit) is a Paramecia-type devil fruit that grants the user the ability to manipulate time, making the user a . It was eaten by Loxs its only known eater.Light and Time: Loxs utilizes its power for the first time. Etymology *"Chiku-taku" (チクタク) is a Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of time ticking. Strength and Weaknesses 500,000,000.|Clyde tries to explain the Taku Taku no Mi.Light and Time: Clyde thinks about the abilities of the Taku Taku no Mi. }} By reference of the name, the Taku Taku no Mi's power is sometimes mistaken for the same as the Toki Toki no Mi. However, after Clyde's explanation during the three-day war and Loxs' own explanation, the fruit's abilities are much more than just jumping forward years into the future.Lots of Time: Loxs gives a quick description of the Taku Taku no Mi's abilities. The Taku Taku no Mi grants its user the ability to manipulate decelerate, accelerate, lag, skip, stop, and finally reverse the flow of time. As mentioned previous, one has the ability to manipulate time in the state of "now". For this, the user can throw themselves into a specific point of time at the exact moment.Lots of Time: Loxs moves from the front of the Marine ship to behind Myōbu in the same instance. Loxs displayed this ability in multiple instances. In fact, he isn't limited to moving himself to a single moment. Against Clyde, the Pika Pika no Mi user, Loxs was able to keep up and outspeed Clyde by placing himself in different moments of time consecutively. These appearances in different moments of time are akin to that of teleporting. Naturally, the Taku Taku no Mi has the ability to slow the world down around it. As such, Loxs can "lag" certain things so that he can react accordingly. This is not simply initiating a slower perception like advanced users of Kenbunshoku Haki, it is instead actually and quite literally slowing something down in real-time.Lots of Time: Loxs uses Skip Lag—Frame on Myōbu's devil fruit. Possibly the strongest and most revered ability of this devil fruit is its ability to metaphorically and literally steal time from others. When he steals time from someone, they dry up into husks either dying completely or being on the verge of death.Light and Time: Loxs steals time from all of the Marines around. He has shown sometimes sparing his opponents for his own amusement and rather than taking all of their time entirely, he takes portions of time from different areas of their body like the limbs. In addition to that, the older his target the more time he is able to take and because of this, he can avoid having to kill them in order to reach a satisfactory level.Lots of Time: Loxs states that since Myobu is 120 years old, he will supply him with more than enough time. What he can fully do with this store time is unknown. Aside from the standard devil fruit weaknesses, it has one other weakness which it consecutively considered a strength. The ability to steal time from his opponents and turn them into a husk, essentially ending his battle, if Loxs were to run out of time his ability to utilize the Taku Taku no Mi would decrease drastically. Techniques would not function as they once would and his ability to move into moments of time and reverse it would be no more. This was first seen when he used all of his store time to basically revive himself after sustaining the heavy wounds during the war.Lots of Time: Loxs returns to his state of his prime. Usage Techniques * |Kuronosutashisu}}: * : * : History Trivia *The Taku Taku no Mi draws heavy parallels from Time Magic. References Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Sigma's Devil Fruits Category:Flashback Introduction Devil Fruits